dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
Stadium
The Stadium is where you go to fight with your team of dragons. It costs 25,000 , yields 25,000 , 1 , 5,000 and requires 3 friends to open. Challenges open every 12 hours after a challenge is completed or failed, with the first being available as soon as the Stadium is complete. You will select three dragons you own capable of fighting before each challenge. You will have to fight two or three dragons each challenge. They will all either share the element the challenge is named after, such as the Plant Cup requires you to fight three Dragons that are part Plant, or on the challenges named after gems, such as Sapphire and Emerald, the dragons will be a mix that are not necessarily related to each other. As more information is gathered each cup will be detailed below. Feel free to comment information on Cups or add it in yourself. Basic Levels Reward: '''1 and 1,000 '''Strategy: Best attack would be to use Ice or brute force. Not recommended to use Plant type Dragons or Fire type attacks. Reward: '''2 and 1,500 '''Strategy: Electric attacks will end this one quick. Still very low level so brute force is still an option if you lack Electric type Dragons. Reward: '''2 and 2,000 '''Strategy: Use Fire based attacks or brute force.This would end the battle quick. Reward: 2 and 2,500 Strategy: Against the Flaming Rock Dragon use Ice or Metal. Against the Cloud Dragon use either Electric or Water. Reward: '''2 and 3,000 '''Strategy: Earth all the way. Reward: '2 and 3,500 '''Strategy: ' Fire all the way, or Metal if you are short on Fire. '''Reward: '''2 and 4,000 '''Strategy: Fire or Metal is all you need. If it's HP is high you might only need one Dragon to win. Reward: '''2 and 4,500 '''Strategy: The Gummy is weak to Earth and Ice type attacks. Open with a Dragon with very high HP and has at least one Earth type attack, such as an Alpine or Vulcano. The Battery is much lower in HP so a strong attack of Water or Plant may drop it in two shots if not in one. Last is the Penguin. The Penguin is weak against Fire and Metal. You will definitely want to have a Waterfall in your team at least level 10 because of its high HP and strong Earth type attacks and maybe a Tropical to take advantage of the Plant weaknesses in two of the enemies. Reward: '''2 and 5,000 '''Strategy: All three can be easily beat with Electric or Dark. Don't underestimate their defenses or their attacks. Send in strong Dragons of the previously mentioned types and you should be fine. Reward: '''2 and 5,500 '''Strategy: First hit the Dark with an Earth or Plant Dragon. At level 10 this should one hit KO the first opponent. The Petroleum is weak against Fire and Dark attacks, so at level 10 an attack should dispatch him in two hits if he doesn't finish you first. If he does, a second strong Fire or Fire/Earth Dragon is recommended in your queue. The Neon is weak against Plant and Water attacks. Reward: '''2 and 6,000 '''Strategy: Want to survive? Tank your way through. Half-Earth Dragons seem to have the highest base health. Vulcano, Waterfall and Armadillo between level 13 and 15 should be adequate, though still close. Recommended high HP and high attack as there is no advantage against Legenedary except Legendary, but also no disadvantage. DO NOT use basic/fighting attacks, they have no effect. Reward: '''2 and 6,500 '''Strategy: Little odd that they chose two of the same type of dragon, but it does make the fight easier. Use Earth or Plant against the Dark Dragons and either Fire or Dark against the Petroleum. Level 2 (missing some, please add if you have info) Reward: '''2 and 7,000 '''Strategy: Recommend you use Ice or Metal against the first two and Water or Electric against the third. Reward: '''2 and 7,500 '''Strategy: Against Firebird use Water or Electric, maybe the Lantern Fish. For Blizzard use Fire or Dark, maybe Vampire. On Flaming Rock use Ice or Metal, maybe Pearl. There is no coherent type to use through the whole thing. By this point your dragons do need to be above level 10 if you want to do well. Most should gain their 4th attack at level 15, so bear that in mind if they are below that level when selecting. Reward: '''2 and 8,000 '''Strategy: Use a high level Electric Dragon for the Cloud and follow with a strong Dark for the last two. If you don't have a strong Dark dragon and/or an Electric Dragon, you may also use a strong Water Dragon for the Cloud and Fire dragons for the last two. Reward: '''2 and 8,500 '''Strategy: Use Water or Electric against the Vulcano. Use Fire or Dark against the Icecube and Blizzard. Reward: '''2 and 9,000 '''Strategy: Use Ice or Earth against Plant. Use a strong Earth against Gummy. For the Tropical use Ice or Metal. Reward: '''2 and 9,500 '''Strategy: '''Use Fire or Dark against the Lantern Fish, Ice or Metal against the Star, and Electric or Water against the Laser. Don't use any dragons with Metal if you can avoid it. '''Reward: '''2 and 10,000 '''Strategy: Use Fire or Metal against the Ice Dragon and, Fire or Dark against the Icecube Dragon and Ice or Earth against the Dandelion Dragon. Reward: '2 and 10,500 '''Strategy: '''Use Earth or Ice for Gummy and Dandelion. Use Electric or Water against Laser. '''Reward: '''2 and 11,000 '''Strategy: '''Use Electric or Dark for Metal. Use Fire or Dark for Mercury. Use Ice or Earth for Jade. '''Reward: '''2 and 11,500 '''Strategy: 'Plant or Earth for Dark, Ice or Metal for Hedgehog, and Electric or Dark for Zombie. '''Reward: '''2 and 12,000 '''Strategy: If you have a very high (15 - 20) Level Legendary type dragon(s), you can do double damage, but beware, it will also take double damage. Besides that, use your highest level, highest HP Dragons, probably part Earth and hit with your strongest attacks that are not Normal/Fighting. Reward: '2 and 12,500 '''Strategy: '''Use Ice for Jade and Hedgehog, then use an Legendary dragon or at least 2 dragons with High Hp for Wind. Do not use the non element moves(Normal) against Wind as it does no damage. Level 3 '(missing some, please add if you have info) Reward: '''2 and 13,000 '''Strategy: '''Go all Ice. Usually just one lvl 15 Icecube is enough to take them all on. '''Reward: '''2 and 13,500 '''Strategy: '''You can go full electric for this tournament. Avoid using dragons with the water elements as they will knock your water dragons out. '''Reward: '''2 and 14,000 '''Strategy: '''Use fire for Blizzard. '''Reward: 2 and 14,500 Strategy: '''Use Ice or Metal against Alpine, Fire for Petroleum and electric or water for Laser. '''Reward: '''2 and 15,000 '''Strategy: '''Use Ice for the Tropical and Carnivore and fire for Nenufar. '''Reward: '''2 and 15,500 '''Strategy: Reward: '''2 and 16,000 '''Strategy: Reward: '''2 and 16,500 '''Strategy: Metal Tournament Lv.3 ! scope="col"| |- | style="text-align:center;"|Dragon | style="text-align:center;"|Level | style="text-align:center;"|HP |- | style="text-align:center;"|Mercury | style="text-align:center;"|20 | style="text-align:center;"|3,000 |- | style="text-align:center;"|Armadillo | style="text-align:center;"|22 | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;"|Jade | style="text-align:center;"|21 | style="text-align:center;"| |} Reward: 2 and 17,000 Strategy: Use Fire and Electric against the Mercury. Use Ice and Metal against the Armadillo. Use Earth and Ice against the Jade. Reward: 2 and 17,500 Strategy: Reward: 2 and 18,000 Strategy: Reward: 2 and 18,500 Strategy: Level 4 (missing some, please add if you have info) Reward: '''2 and 19,000 '''Strategy: Reward: '''2 and 19,500 '''Strategy: Reward: '''2 and 20,000 '''Strategy: Reward: '''2 and 20,500 '''Strategy: Reward: 2 and 21,000 Strategy: Reward: '''2 and 21,500 '''Strategy: Reward: '''2 and 22,000 '''Strategy: Reward: '''2 and 22,500 '''Strategy: Reward: 2 and 23,000 Strategy: Reward: 2 and 23,500 Strategy: Reward: 2 and 24,000 Strategy: Reward: 2 and 24,500 Strategy: Level 5 (missing some, please add if you have info) Reward: 2 and 25,000 Strategy: Category:Buildings